CPR
by Sony89
Summary: Natsu was at the edge of dying, when he was saved by a very well known technique...


Another NaLu fic ^ ^ Just a random idea that came to my mind! Have fun! And review please ^^ It's very short, but cute…

*****

**CPR**

By Sony89

When Natsu woke up, he felt his heart beat fast, his blood rushing through his body, his chest hurt, but somehow it was warm, although he was wet all over. Why did he feel so good?

Not even a second went by until he felt someone's lips touching his own and breathing.

'what the..'

Coughing, gasping for air and spitting out water, the young fire mage sat up and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my god! Natsu, are you okay?"

He could hear the worried voice of his blonde teammate, Lucy. When he looked up, he saw her sitting next to him, a deep blush on her cheeks.

'Did she just…'

"What happened?", he asked, coughing and trying to get rid of the last bit of water in his mouth.

Only now he could see that Lucy was also drained.

She blushed once again and wanted to star talking, but she was interrupted by one of her Stellar Spirits.

"Can I go now, you annoying girl?", asked Aquarius and eyed her summoner, a bored expression on her face.

She nodded. "Yes. Thanks a lot Aquarius.."

A loud 'BLOP' was heard, and the Stellar spirit vanished.

Natsu eyed Lucy suspiciously, still not able to remember what happened. But there was one thing he noticed.

"Lucy, why are you crying?", he growled, ready to punch the face of the bastard that made her cry.

But he didn't get a chance, because the blond was throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I-I thought…. I thought you were dead… Don't do that.. ever… ever AGAIN!", she cried and sobbed, her body shaking.

A few minutes, they sat there, Lucy crying, while Natsu tried to remember what happened. He returned Lucy's hug, but he was distracted.

"Y-You hit your head and.. fell from the cliff..", she then said, pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

The story was told within minutes. They had fought a group of enemies, too strong for just the both of them. While a few of them were holding Lucy , the other ones forced Natsu to the edge of the cliff. Finally one of them managed to hit Natsu with a giant rock, which he was able to move because of his magic, and the young fire mage fell down, having lost consciousness.

Lucy had been struggling so hard, that she came free and jumped after him, while summoning Aquarius to safe her friend.

They had managed to pull Natsu onto the next sand beach, where they were sitting now, but Lucy had to reanimate him.

When she finished her story, she was once again blushing and clenching her fists, while Natsu once again coughed and turned a little red as well.

"I-I suggest we return to the guild and get some support to beat those guys..", Lucy then said and stood up.

*****

Two months later, Natsu was sitting in Lucy's apartment on her couch, waiting for her to come back. After they asked Gray and Erza to help them, the enemy didn't have a chance against them.

The guild was informed about Natsus accident, but they didn't get all the details.

Natsu though had been acting weird since the mission. He had started to avoid Lucy, and she wasn't the only one noticing this. He didn't know why. After a while, he realized that he couldn't forget the warm feeling in his chest when he had been reanimated by Lucy.

'What am I going to do?...', he asked himself while leaning into her cushions and yawning. He had decided to talk to her, but what about?

Once again, he woke up because Lucy was calling him.

"Natsu? Naaaatsu?"

He opened his eyes, and once again saw a worried expression in her face.

'I fell asleep…', he thought and sat up properly.

"Why are you here?", she asked, and then yelped, because Natsu pulled her into his lap and placing his hands around her waist.

"I didn't thank you for saving my life, did I?", he asked, but didn't give Lucy the opportunity to answer. He placed his lips upon Lucy's and once again was filled with the warm feeling of happiness and security. And these feelings burst inside him, making his heart jump when he felt the young woman respond to his kiss.

After a while they had to break free for air, and Natsu placed his head on Lucy's shoulder, once again trying to catch his breath.

"I think that will do as a thanks..", Lucy mumbled, and wrapped her arms around Natsu, smiling contently.

'I should save his life more often…'

***

So, that was it ;) I know it's short, but I like it.. Sorry for grammar mistakes and such, English is not my mother tongue ^^ Review please?

**SPREAD THE NALU LOVE!**


End file.
